


013 White

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [4]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola





	013 White

He was falling slowly. A dreamlike descent to the ground, but when his back collided roughly with the asphalt, he didn’t wake up in a warm bed with a cold sweat rolling down his temples. It wasn’t a figment of his subconscious as his head bounced off the ground and lolled to the side, lifeless.

Daryl Dixon never knew what to expect from death. He didn’t believe in a God and he was sure that Heaven and Hell didn’t exist. If the human body had a soul, it died with its corpse. With death came blackness, an eternal sleep, a ball of energy snuffed out quietly and quickly.

Death extinguished the light of a life. A house fire started by an abandoned cigarette…a gunshot to the chest and a decaying body left to roam mindlessly…another bullet in the head of the only girl to make him feel something more than lust…

But as Daryl stared up at the sky taken over by dusk, all he could see was white.

He coughed once, a wheeze through a mouth full of blood. His chest ached, the wall of it torn by a bullet now resting snugly in his left lung. Every inhale in was agony, and every exhale out slipped him further away.

Quiet footsteps circled his weak body, the soft soles shuffling as each step was taken. He watched as the figure turned on the ball of her foot and continued toward him, a hum flowing sweetly from her lips to his ears.

“ _Beth…_ ” Daryl managed, his eyes following her boots as they rounded his head and stopped beside it. The humming ceased for a moment as the girl lowered herself to her knees, her hand reached out toward his face.

“Come with me,” she began, her voice soothing as she sang softly. Her fingers brushed his cheek lightly, warm and reassuring. “My love. To the sea, the sea of love.”

Beth’s fingers pressed flush against his skin and her thumb caressed the fading smile on his lips. “I wanna tell you…how much…I love you.”

She leaned forward and her ponytail fell over her shoulder, dancing in the whiskers on Daryl’s chin. Each breath of his was labored, a gasp of pain and a whisper of relief as his life flickered. She moved in, humming until her lips pecked his ever so gently and his lungs finally surrendered.


End file.
